With the quick development of mobile phones in recent years, most people favor the mobile phone because it exceeds the location limitations of the wired phone. Regarding the carrying of the mobile phone, users commonly like small light weight configurations. Therefore, the design is directed to the reduction of size and weight of every component so as to reduce the over all size and weight of the mobile phone. At the same time there must be good conductive connections between all of the electrical components to maintain the quality of the signal transmission and reception. As is will known a mobile phone must provide electrical connections for an earphone, a charger and a microphone.
Referring to FIG. 1, a combined connector in the prior art includes an insulative housing 5, a charging contact unit 7, an earphone contact unit (not shown) and a microphone and its contact unit (not shown). The insulative housing 5 is integrally designed with a flat outer surface 50. The charging contact unit 7 includes terminals with varied types of structure and configuration and is received in the housing 5. The housing 5 has a mating surface 51 for engagement by a mating connector of a charger to engage the charging contact unit 7.
The above-mentioned prior art connector, includes a housing used for positioning and fixing the different types of terminals. The number of the terminals are increased as the functions provided by the connector are increased. Soldering of the terminals to a printed circuit board is difficult for the portions of some of the terminals which are located between the bottom of the housing and the printed circuit board. For the hard to locate terminals, solder joint quality is difficult to control, and depends upon the control of time and temperature. It is also difficult to inspect solder joints hidden between the housing bottom and the printed circuit board. As shown above the combined connector in the prior art is too large and the quality of the solder joint is difficult to maintain.